Who is He?
by Magical Singer Gal
Summary: Ron sees Hermione staring at the fire in the common room and he knows she's thinking of that special someone. Ron decides to be a good friend and ask who it is. Hermione interogates him as well. Will their answers be surprising? Told from Ron's POV.


WHO IS HE?

She's by the fireplace, just sitting in the armchair. The lack of sound and people in the Gryffindor Common Room doesn't seem to bother her. As I watch her stare at the fire I can't help but wander: _Who is he?_

Finally I can't take it anymore. I walk over and plop myself into the chair next to hers.

"Hey Hermione."

"Oh hey Ron," she says, politely smiling before turning her big, beautiful brown eyes back to the fire. We share a few moments of silence before I get up the nerve to ask her the question that has been haunting by mind for almost ever.

"Who is he?"

"What?" Hermione asks, clearly startled from coming out of her dream world.

"Who's the guy you're thinking of?" I ask again with slightly more confidence.

"How do you know I'm thinking of a guy?" She asks, the curiosity plaguing her eyes tells me my assumptions are correct. I sigh.

"You sit there gazing at the fire. It reminds you of his touch. You think of his face his hair, and you smile. You can hear his voice clearly in your head. You chuckle as you remember one of his jokes or remember something funny he said. And you sigh as you wish for nothing more than to be in his arms and kiss him with an intense passion."

She just stares at me, completely taken back. Her face suddenly turns to anger. She jumps up.

"Ronald Billus Weasley, have you been reading my diary?"

I can hear the outrage, anger and maybe even a little…fear…in her voice. I chuckle softly.

"No. It's just the same expressions I see on Ginny's face when she's thinking of Harry, Harry when he's thinking of Ginny and Bill when he is thinking of Fleur. Even me when I am thinking of this girl I like."

I look into her eyes. They are just staring at me. I could just stay in this moment forever. She motions for me to lean closer to her. I do.

"Tell me about her," she whispers so softly that the sound could have only come from a mouse.

"If you tell me about him," I say. She just nods, as if it would be too painful to speak.

"She is one of the smartest witches I know," I begin, "I can go to her with anything. She's also absolutely gorgeous. She will never like me as more than a friend, but I never stop thinking of her. I just love her so much," I finish, looking up at the only girl who will ever fit the description. Tears in her eyes, she nods at me.

"He has a big ego, (that's inflated ever time he plays Quititch) but also the biggest heart. We get into little fights and we say pretty mean things but then he smiles at me and all my anger melts away. He probably just sees me as a friend, but I still hope he loves me as much as I love him." She sighs as she finishes her sentence.

We both stay there in the silence until I can stand it no longer.

"Hermione?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Who is he?"

She looks up from the fire and smiles weakly at me. A pained expression is upon her face.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to hate me afterwards?" The fear in her voice is clear as day.

"I could never hate you Hermione," I say, smiling warmly. She leans forward coming so close she's now only two inches from my face.

"You." I do a double-take.

"Me?" I question in disbelief. She gulps, takes a quick glance at me, then sighs in regret as she proceeds.

"Yes you. I was in love with you ever since the day we met. I was completely in love before I even shut the door to your compartment. The torture of seeing you hurt in the chess game, thinking I'd never see you again when you were dragged off by Sirius, and finally the breaking of my heart when I saw you with lavender, well, that and insane Jealousy," she chuckled softly, "But I know you'll never feel the same way, so I am going to try to be happy for you and ask: who is she?"

I stare at her. I never knew all this. I keep thinking one thing: _She loves me!!!_

"I will tell you, if you promise you won't faint in disbelief," I say, grinning crazily.

She half smiles and nods. I take her hand in and mine and kiss it softly.

"You."

That one word sends Hermione into my arms, crying tears of joy as I stroke her hair.

"I loved you from the day we met. The day Harry and I locked you up with a troll. You looked so tiny and helpless and I couldn't stand to watch you be almost hurt. Then you were petrified in our second year, it took all I had not to break down during every class. I was so sure I had lost you. And the jealousy ate at me when I saw you with Viktor. I was so afraid to tell you how I felt. I didn't want to lose your friendship. It meant more to me than anything else in the world."

I take a breath and glance at Hermione. Tears are rolling down her cheeks as she gazes at me. I raise my hand and wipe them away. We sit there, lost in each other's eyes. I pull her chin towards mine as our lips meet. Firecrackers go off everywhere in my head. Our embrace turns into a hug as we are just sitting here, laying here in each other's arms.

_Who is he?_ I ask myself. _Now I finally know._

FIN


End file.
